My Little Shopper
by Uka-Sama
Summary: Inuyasha loves to shop, clean. But Kagome likes going out to clubs, drinking Etc.. But Differences Attract. bad with summaries. But story is great believe me!
1. Extra?

I was so bored.

GayDudeWithMic: Camii does not own Inuyasha. OR Inuyasha the final act.

Camii: Enjoy... -_-'

* * *

My Little Shopper.

* * *

Chapter 1: Extra?

* * *

He walked nervously down the aisle. Everyone was looking at him. _Should I stay? Or just leave._ He was running out of time. No, for _**real**_.

**10 minutes! 10 minutes the store will close!**

"Damnit..." He murmured to himself. He was in aisle 7 looking at the two boxes of mac and cheese. "Should I get extra cheese or just cheese?" He murmured. "Just Cheese." He heard a female voice behind him. He jumped.

"Oh! Hi Kagome!"He said to the girl wearing her work uniform.

Kagome Takahashi. 18 years old. Works in a supermarket. Has black hair with blue highlights. Has a cross tattoo on her left cheek. Chocolate eyes... _I think I'm getting off track. Anyway.._ She's a very nice kind girl who will do anything to help somebody. Easily distracted... Etc...

"Hey Inuyasha."  
"Thank you. Should I really get the cheese? No extra?" He asked looking back at the boxes.

She grabbed the 'just' Cheese box and led him to the cashier.

"Yup I'm sure." She said. "If you get the Extra Cheese. You and your brother would be taking trips to the bathroom." She whispered.

He giggled.

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said gabbing his bags. "Sure thing Inuyasha."

He walked out of the store. As soon as that happened someone jumped up from behind Kagome and scared her.

"Kagome you have to ask him out!"  
A girl who also works in the supermarket said. She had long black hair with light brown highlights. It was put up in a high pony tail.

"Sango I can't he's not my type." Kagome said as she went around the cashier and started walking to the back.

Sango ran to catch up with her. "Ummm yes he is."  
Kagome turned around and stopped. "If we were to go out, I would be the man of the couple. Like going out and getting drunk.. Etc. He would be the girl of the couple. Like cleaning the house, going shopping all the time... Etc."  
She looked at Sango for a bit and started walking again. "But Kagome its so obvious that he likes you. Did you see the way the he blushed and looked at you when you scared him?"  
Sango said catching up with her. "Sango you were watching!"  
She said making a turn. "Duh. I have to."  
"No ya don't!"  
Kagome went to the locker room and started changing.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Finally it took you long enough!"  
Miroku said while Inuyasha was getting into the car after putting the bags into the trunk. "Shut up Miroku I couldn't choose between-"  
"The Extra Cheese and the Cheese! I know already I saw you." Miroku cut him off. "But besides that, what did you and Kagome talk about?"  
Inuyasha looked straight at him.

"N-nothing!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked outside to see what called him. It was Kagome. Inuyasha quickly got out of the car and ran to her.

"Kagome! Hi!"  
He said stand really close to her.

"Hi... Umm Inuyasha, how would you like to... Y'know... Hang out.. Some time?" She said playing with her fingers and her head facing her shoes. "Yea! Sure I would love too!" He said. She looked up at him. _Really?_  
"So! Tomorrow at umm 7?"  
"Yea!"  
"Ok see ya!" Kagome said leaving. "K!"

* * *

How was it. Good. Bad. Tell me in reviews. I think I'm a bad story teller cause I dnt get any reviews. Poor me. ANYWAY I-

Inuyasha: Who is Camii?

Camii: Me you idiot!

Inuyasha: No, I mean are you Uka-Chan?

Camii: Umm... That's none of your business!

Inuyasha: Well yes it is. I would like to know who is my creator.

Camii: I AM! OK SHUT UP YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW!

Inuyasha: Eww I got a ugly person.

GayDudeWithMic: I like cup cakes.

Camii, Inuyasha, and Cast: O_0 *steps away.*


	2. The Date

GayDudeWithMic: Camii doesn't own Inuyasha OR Inuyasha The Final Act.

Camii: I wish I did.

Kagome: But you don't.

Camii: I can see that clearly

Kagome: Then stop dreaming.

Camii: *Goes sulks in the corner.*

* * *

_"So! Tomorrow at umm 7?"_  
_"Yea!"_  
_"Ok see ya!" Kagome said leaving. "K!"_

Chapter 2: The Date.

**3:30AM**

_~Her whisper is the Lucifer! Dai mada cadano mukkin che meedo mukkin che dadado mukkin che! Mada meedo fet. Mada madeo fet. Co-co onemede fafet dado LUCIFER! Co-co onemede fafet dado LUCIFER!~_

"What the hell..." Miroku said moving around in his bed trying to find the side of it. "I need to change this ring tone."  
He murmured. He finally grabbed the phone and picked it up. "He-"  
"MIROKU I NEED YOUR HELP! SHOULD I WEAR RED OR PURPLE ON THE DATE!"

Miroku sat up feeling stupid for picking up the phone. "Umm FYI Inuyasha ITS 3 IN THE MORNING!"  
Miroku screamed. "I know that. But I wanna get ready for it. I really want this to be great."  
Inuyasha said thu the phone. "Ok Inuyasha why don't you call me at 9 and we will start things up." Miroku said calmly. "Ok bye."  
They both hanged up.

**9:00AM (at the dot)**

_~Her whisper is the Lucifer! Dai mada cadano mukkin che meedo mukkin che dadado mukkin che! Mada meedo fet. Mada madeo fet. Co-co onemede fafet dado LUCIFER! Co-co onemede fafet dado LUCIFER!~_

"Damn this phone!" Miroku answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi Miroku." It was Inuyasha. Of course. "Ok Inuyasha I think you should wear a white T."  
He said walking to the kitchen. "And?" Inuyasha said sitting down on his table. "Ummm black jeans that are baggy. Baggy plus fancy equals perfection."  
"Thanks Miroku and I know just the right shoes."  
"Ok bye Inuyasha."  
They both hanged up. Once again. Miroku took a sip of his coffee. Men...

**1:00PM **

"Ok I got the clothes, took a bath, shoes, got the hair style ready, curly iron is on...oh! That's right lotion!" Inuyasha said only wearing a towel.

"You can't go on a date without lotion!~" Inuyasha sang.

**2:40PM**

"Ok I got a nice sun dress. Ooooh! I'm so pretty." Kagome said while spinning in front of the mirror. "Ok I got everything I need and I'm ready to go!"  
Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking to the door. When she opened it someone was already there. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to knot with his hand up. "H-Hey Kagome. Good t-timing." Inuyasha couldn't even speak. Kagome looked so fine. Her in her yellow sun dress that reached above her knees. The dress had blue flowers on it. Blue high heels. Her hair was done. Yellow earrings. Ok! Ok! Back to the story!  
"Oh thanks."

"Umm Kagome so, what do you wanna do?"  
_Damn! I didn't even think about where we're going!_

"Let's walk to the park I heard there's a festival today!"

"Great." They walked out from the porch and walked down the sidewalk. "So Kagome how's you and your sister?"  
Inuyasha asked trying his best to start a convo. "Oh! Rin? She's doing great! She got into college!"  
"Oh she did wow! That's great. So did my brother."

"They went to Shikon University!" They both said. "Oh Kagome so she went to the same one as Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as they crossed the street. "Yeah.."

Time passed and they got there. "Oh wow!" Kagome said as she walked into the festival. There was food, shopping areas, games. Everything you can imagine.

Hours went by and they played, ate, looked, laughed...

Until the fireworks. "Inuyasha let's go!"  
Kagome whined. "But Kagome the fireworks are coming!"  
Kagome looked at him. She turned around to wear the fireworks were coming.

**BOOM** "Ah!" Inuyasha looked to his side to see a sobbing Kagome on his chest. "Kagome? Hey what's wrong?" He asked shaking her. She was covering her ears. _Is the fireworks too loud?_

"Hey Kagome! Do you wanna go?"  
"Yes! Please!"  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the park. They were both panting. "So you alright?"  
She took his hand and led him to the front parks bench. "Inuyasha I'm afraid of fireworks." She said looking down.

"I can see that but why?" He asked putting his arm around her waist trying to comfort her. She put her hands on his shoulders and her head to his. Her eyes were closed. "Because there loud. It hurts my ears."  
He pulled her closer. "Kagome. Why didn't you tell me?"  
He looked at her closed eyes. "Because I didn't want you to be sad."  
Her eyes finally opened. Her cheeks were getting red. _Why is he looking at me like that!_

"Don't do things your not up for."  
They both tighten they're grip on each other. "Kagome." "Inu-" She was cut off by a huge, rough kiss.

Her eyes closed._ Inuyasha.._  
A few seconds passed by and they broke the kiss. They were panting. "Kagome. Do you love me?"

Cliffy! Sorry but I gotta make this good!

* * *

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Yea?

Inuyasha: I love you!  
*jumps on Kagome*

Kagome: Omg! Your really heavy!

*Inuyasha kisses her*

Kagome: But my world just got lighter.

Camii: Okay? Anyway. Please review!

GayDudeWithMic: *dances to carmelldancen.* I love cupcakes!

Gir: Join my world! :)

Aka Gir is from Invader Zim.


	3. Do You Love Me? Or Him?

GayDudeWithMic: Camii doesn't own Inuyasha or Inuyasha The Final Act.

Inuyasha: Hi! I got a gift for you Camii!

Camii: Oh really?

*Uka-Chan comes in.* Uka-Chan: Yup he does!

* * *

_"Inu-" She was cut off by a huge, rough kiss._

_Her eyes closed. Inuyasha.._  
_A few seconds passed by and they broke the kiss. They were panting. "Kagome. Do you love me?"_

**Chapter 3: Do You Love Me? Or him?**

"I-Inuyasha? I- umm.."  
Kagome backed away. Inuyasha tilted his head. "Do you? You kissed me back."

She started backing more. Until she almost fell. Inuyasha caught her. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. Again._ I can't do this I don't wanna._ They broke apart. "Inuyasha I can't be with you for a reason."

He tilted his head once more. "Why not?"  
"Because I'm too much trouble for you."

He was confused. How could this girl be too much trouble? She's not a kid.

"H-how?" He asked. "Inuyasha. Your like the type of person who cleans and stuff. And I-"

"So you think I'm weird?" He said in a angry tone. He stood up. "N-No. I-"  
She couldn't finish cause he turned and left. But then he stop. "I really loved you Kagome. I'm sorry you don't feel the same way." Then he started walking again.

_Inuyasha... I love you too. But I don't want to ruin your life with my actions. I-I don't want to end up like them..._

She took her phone out a dialed Sango's number.

**_The next day._**

Inuyasha laid on his think still wearing the clothes from last night.

"Why did she say that?"

_"Inuyasha. Your like the type of person who cleans and stuff. And I-"_

The memory repeated in his head over and over.

"Kagome so you really think that?" He asked himself.

_**Sango's house.**_

"Kagome why did you say that!" Miroku screamed as he put his hands on his hips and posed. "I dunno Miroku! Where's Sango?"  
She asked for the millionth time. "She went shopping." He answered sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Well in the meantime..." Miroku leaned in. Before he could touch her lips. Sango walked in. She caught them. Her bags dropped.  
"K-kagome?" "Sango!" She jumped off the sofa. "You know how he is. He went to kiss me!"

Sango ran out the house. "Miroku this is all your fault." She murmured while getting her coat and running after her.

With Sango.

_I can't believe she did that!_

She looked up and saw Inuyasha. _Oh. Its him. If Kagome wants to steal my boyfriend I'll steal hers!_

She started crying louder.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head. He saw a girl sitting on a bench. "Hey.. Are you okay?"  
He asked sitting next to her. No was his answer.

She looked up to him. _Oh I know this girl! She's one of Kagome's friends. I think her name was mango? No that's not it. Lango, tango, bango... Oh! Sango! I got it._

"Your that girl, Sango, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh!" She made a sound throwing her arms around his neck.

_He's warm..._

_What the hell..._

He grabbed her arms. "Sorry I can't do this with you."  
Sango pretended she didn't hear him. "Sango!" Kagome screamed from a far distance. Sango quickly grabbed his arms and put it around her waist and kissed him.

Just in time for Kagome to see him...

* * *

Do you like?  
Sorry it was short...

Uka-Chan: Hi!

*The crowd screams*

Camii: H-hi Master!  
*Bows down*

Uka-Chan: No need to do that! I'm under cover! Just making sure my workers are doing their job right! But I got an complain! From Inuyasha here.

Inuyasha smiles evilly.

Uka-Chan: he said you treat him bad!

Camii: I'm so sorry!

Uka-Chan: See ya next time!


	4. Hospital and more?

GayDudeWithMic: Uka-Chan Doesn't own Inuyasha or Inuyasha The Final Act.

Uka-Chan: So Camii! How have you been doing your job? Huh?

*She holds a whip thingy in her hand*

Inuyasha: Yea huh?

Camii: Please forgive me! I'm begging!

Uka-Chan: Let's go on with the story!

* * *

_"Sango!" Kagome screamed from a far distance._

_Sango quickly grabbed his arms and put it around her waist and kissed him._

_Just in time for Kagome to see him..._

**Chapter 4: Hospital.**

"Sango?" Inuyasha said in complete shock.

Kagome stood there. Stood there in pain that is.

The man that she loved kissing her best friend.

Or her best friend kissing the man that she loved.

"Inuyasha?" She said with a voice of pain.

_That's right Kagome fall right into it._

He stood up quickly. Her heart was going really fast.

She couldn't breath.

Inuyasha noticed her breathing.

"Kagome are you alright?"

_Running+Moment of Pain and Shocking+Coldness= Hospital._

She fainted. "Kagome!" He soon ran to her to catch her.

"Hey Kagome wake up!"

Sango sat there.

_I didn't mean it to go that far._

She stood and ran.

Inuyasha was already starting to run for the nearest hospital.

It was freezing out there. But he didn't care.

**Three weeks later.**

"So you going again?" The Monk asked the Hanyou.

"Yea, I gotta be there when she wakes up."

"Inuyasha, you know this isn't your fault right?"

He looked at him.

"I know."

Then he left.

**Hospital.**

"Is she alright!" Inuyasha asked the doctor.

"She had a heart attack but survived it. You can see her when we're done okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." He stopped at Kagome's door. "I'll wait here."

The nurse smiled and went in.

_That's my Kagome. She survived it._

He sighed and waited.

_10 minutes later._

Doctors and nurses came out of the room.

"You can go in now. She woke up."

One of the doctors said.

Inuyasha went right in.

There she was. Her eyes were closed but she was up.

He walk to the seat next to her bed.

"Kagome?" He called for her.

She turned her head to where the voice was coming from.

_W-Who is that?_

"Kagome? I know your up."

_Inuyasha?_

She reached for his face. But she couldn't find it.

Inuyasha looked at her. He grabbed her hand and lend it to his cheek. "I-Inuyasha?"

She opened her eyes.

He was smiling at her. She smiled back. But her smile went down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She closed her eyes once again.

"Y-you a-and S-sango?"

Inuyasha heart sank at what she said.

"Kagome she tried to kiss me before you came. I stopped her telling her that I don't want her. I want you."

He squeezed her hand.

"But then she kissed me out of nowhere."

Sniff..

He looked at her. And there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Inu-inuyasha... I-I love you so much!"

With all her power she sat up and threw him into a hug.

He put his arms around her.

"Kagome I- Me too!"

There... There was the first time Inuyasha had cried...

Sniff... "Kagome I love you!"

She pulled away just to see his face.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was very soft and calm.

He looked at her seriously.

W-why is he? Why is he looking at me like that? What did I do?

"Marry me?"

_Marry me? Inuyasha you couldn't have said it better. Damn I'm an idiot._

_**Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me? Marry me?** _He wants me! ME! To _marry_ him! To marry _him_! **_TO MARRY HIM__!_**

"YES!" She screamed so loud. I bet the whole hospital heard it!

Inuyasha's smile was nice and big!

Before Kagome could of have blinked... There it was... The ring.

"O'wow! Inuyasha! Thank you!"

He put the ring on her. She threw her arms around him.

"How long was I out? An hour?" Kagome ask an hour later sitting on Inuyasha's lap. "About 3 weeks." He answered.

"WHAT! 3 WEEKS!"

"Hehe." Inuyasha giggled. "No lie."

Kagome started laughing too.

She leaned back on his chest. He rested his head on hers.

"I love you, Kagome."

"Me too. My Little Shopper."

They both laughed together.

* * *

ITS THE END!

How was it? Good right?

Inuyasha: Uka-Chan. I think you went to far. I don't even think she's breathing.

Uka-Chan: She's alright. That's what we cartoons do. We play dead. We can get crashed by a building and not die.

*Inuyasha walks away*

Uka-Chan: What's his pro-

BOOM!

*Inuyasha comes running back

Dirty and dusty*

Inuyasha: Its true i can't die!

*Kagome comes running*

Kagome: Inuyasha! What is wrong with you? You could of have died. Oh hi Uka-Chan!

Uka-Chan: Hi Kagome.

*Inuyasha puts his hand of Kagome's cheek*

Inuyasha: I'm okay Kagome.

Fangirls and GayDudeWith Mic: Eeeeeeeeeeeeecccckkk!

Camii: Bye! See you next time!

Uka-Chan: Oh! Wait almost forgot the reason why I came.

Camii: To leave?

Uka-Chan: No you dipstick.

My other stories(The Last Song and Wish I Had You) are being updated at this moment.

Thank you for your support!


End file.
